The Melody of Confusion
by typingtrashbin
Summary: Read chapter one to find out what is the story entitled Melody of Confusion and chapter two to find out my ideas for the future stories i will be writing. Please reply.. thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys… this is my newest fic. Hope you will enjoy… Read and review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or the other things here with a copyright. **

**Summary:**

Mikan is their class representative for a school-wide talent show. But here's the catch, what she presents surprises everyone including a crimson-eyed boy. Who the heck is this guy whose name she keeps repeating?

* * *

**At the School Auditorium:**

"Mikan Sakura"

Our protagonist makes her way on the stage with one hand on the railing and the other with her instrument, the guitar.

'What the hell was I thinking? Why am I here? Why did I even agree to this? No wait, now I remember…'

**Flashback **

It was one of those days where Mikan couldn't lull herself to sleep. She was way too preoccupied with thoughts one guy. She gave him a codename, "DREW". Thoughts of Drew kept flooding her mind for days. His face, more importantly, his eyes. Those eyes that bore that air of mystery, she put it upon herself to understand. His voice, that deep and gruff voice, it keeps playing in her mind.

Lately, she couldn't bear the thought of thinking of him just as a guy she knew. A friend, maybe, but they never did agree on anything. She couldn't sleep and the mere thought of him made her stop breathing.

It was as if her feet had a mind on its own because she found herself sitting at the base of her favorite tree.

"What is this feeling that keeps coming when he's near? I hate him but at the same time I don't. What is happening to me...?"

She kept on blabbering about a lot more things so she didn't notice a figure on top of one of the tree's branches. It was a boy that was just about the same age as her. By the looks of it, he seems to be in a loss of breath as he keeps breathing deeply but as soon as he saw the brunette under the tree, he tried to slow down his breathing and just observed her. 'Beautiful,' that's what he thought.

And he kept his gaze on her. Soon he saw that expression on her face, the look of confusion. He came down with a soft thud on the ground. The girl looked back and saw the boy.

"Na-Natsume, ugh, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Back at you, baka."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Likewise. Oi baka, what's wrong with you? You look like someone who's constipated?"

Ignoring the insult, she replied, "Just thinking about something. Hey Natsume, do you like someone?"

"And why should I answer that?"

"Because… because…"

"Come on, please answer me."

"Hn."

"I see." Trying to feign a yawn, she said, "Well looks like I'm finally getting sleepy. I'm off. See you tomorrow."

She waved at the guy and ran back to her room, hoping to forget about those things that could have kept her awake all night.

**The next day, at their classroom…**

Mr. Narumi waltzed in when Mikan, who appears to have just woken up, arrives in the classroom.

"Sorry sensei. My alarm clock broke."

"No problem, Mikan but don't let it happen again. You may take your seat."

Mikan made her way to her seat, giving a smile to all her classmates and a hug to her best friend, only to be fired upon by the baka gun.

"When will you ever learn, baka?"

"I was just trying to give my best friend a morning hug. What's wrong with that?"

"That's exactly what is wrong."

Yuu helped her up and Mikan went to her seat.

When Mikan got to her place, she saw her partner with a manga covering his face. 'Nothing unusual about that.'

With Mikan already seated, Mr. Narumi started with his announcement:

"Class, we'll be having a school-wide talent show in a few days and I've decided that our class representative will be randomly picked by method of draw lots."

A lot of complaints were heard from his 'enthusiastic' class but he ignored them all.

He takes out a glass bowl with papers with the students' names written on it. He picks out one paper and reads the name on the paper.

"And the lucky person is… Mikan!"

Mikan who was obviously not listening at the time looked dazed until everyone in class looked at her. Shocked by the sudden attention, she said, "Whatever it is, it's not my fault."

"Obviously," her partner said

"Shut up, baka."

"Do you even know what was being discussed?"

"Ehehe… not really."

"See, who's the baka now?"

Trying to quiet down the two, Mr. Narumi told the clueless girl that she was to represent the class for the upcoming school-wide talent show. Mikan tried to ask him to change the representative but he said it was final.

**After classes, at her favorite spot in the whole campus…**

'What will I present? Maybe I could write a poem. No, wait, how about a song. Yes, but what will it be about. I remember someone telling me that if I wrote a poem or a song, I should just write what I feel and it will just go naturally. So how do I feel; confused, jealous and really sad? I think I have an idea…'

So she grabs a pen and a piece of paper from her bag and starts composing.

A few days pass with not a single one without her practicing her routine.

**End of flashback**

Her whole class was in the front rows of the auditorium, giving moral support to their classmate and friend. All were wondering what she was going to present as she didn't give them any clue to what she was going to do.

"Maybe she'll act or maybe she'll dance. I just hope she does well," one of her classmates said.

She goes up on stage. She is just wearing her school uniform but applies a little make up to enhance her natural beauty.

"Hi guys. I'm Mikan Sakura. I hope you enjoy my presentation."

She starts strumming the strings of her guitar and a sad melody could be heard.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

'What are these feelings I have when I look at you, even the sound of your name sends me to heaven...'she thought as tears started falling from her eyes.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_

'When we talk, though we almost always end up fighting, it's like your voice makes me feel so happy and giddy…'

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

'Those times when I need a shoulder to lean onto, you were always there, even if you say all those mean things.'

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

'When we used to pass by each other at the corridors each morning, seeing your face really makes my day.'

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

'You were there with me when I need you most.'

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

'I remember those times when we had those moments… Drew and I,' she thought as more tears fell from her face.

The crowd was silenced by the sad song she had just sung. So she just went down the stage and put her instrument at the side of the stage and ran. She didn't know where, but she didn't care anymore.

Along the way, she bumped into Natsume. She tried to brush it off but Natsume gripped her wrist.

"Mikan"

"Let go of me."

"…"

"I said let go."

"No"

"Please, I need some space right now, okay? I'm not in the mood for your stupid insults."

With that said, she pulled her hand away and left the boy confused with her words. 'Mikan, what the hell is wrong with you?'

'Drew, I'll be able to tell you someday about what I feel but for now, I'm too confused to even admit it to myself. I'm so sorry.'

End

* * *

The song I used is entitled "Teardrops on my Guitar" by Taylor Swift

Hope you'll give good reviews.

I'm going to write or rather type a new fic in the future so look out for it. The summary, I'll just post it here.

okay?

Ja


	2. Not a new chapter

Hi guys!! I know its been a while but I desperately need your opinions and suggestions with regards to the stories I'll be posting in the near future. I currently have the following ideas so please tell me which stories would you like me to write and I'll work on it as soon as possible…

False Pretensions:

Mikan and Natsume are two of the most sought after stars in their generation. On one summer vacation, they bump into each other and generally have the worst first impressions of each other. When both return to work, they are surprised to learn they have to work on a project together and what's worse is they have to pretend they are madly in-love with each other for the promotion of this project. Will their escapades lead them to the other leads or to one another?

Wanderlust Notes:

They were star-crossed lovers who tried to fight their fate but instead, they both lose their memories of each other. Five years later, Mikan is now a rising singer while Natsume on the other hand, is an established composer and songwriter. In some twist of fate, they meet again and are forced to work in a joint project that will help determine their fate in their respective careers. Will they ever remember the lyrics of their song or will it be remain lost in the melody forever?

Your Guardian:

To be a guardian, one must just simply wish upon a star but in exchange, they lose all emotions but once they start feeling again, they will be revoked of their status as a guardian. Mikan, a girl who has just lost everything decides she wants to be a guardian. And as her first assignment, she meets a guy who lived a life filled with problems. Will Mikan be able to continue being a guardian or will she be willing to lose everything she has again to be with a person she cherishes?

So there, take your pick. I'll be looking forward to your replies to the stories you are interested to read. No response, well lets just say, there will be no story posted. Hehe…

Ja.


End file.
